super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Here are the Items in Smash Bros Lawl Toon Normal Items *Smash Ball *Assist Trophy *Food *Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Capsule *Barrel/Crate *Hammer *Golden Hammer Lawl Toon Items Twinkling Balloon/TWALIGHT SPORKLE'S BULLOON (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Opponents can press A to ride it across the screen. Press Up A to make it Twinkle to shock opponents Dazzling Amulet (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *When opponents put it on, They have the ability to sing. It can mess up an opponent and makes them obey your controlls. You can EFF up a team match by making the teams attack each other Crystal Rainbow Wand (My Little Pony: The Runaway Rainbow) *It's like the Star Rod. But unlike that, It shoots Colors of the Rainbow (Movie Wise) The colors are Pink, Blue, Purple and Yellow. Charge up the wand and all colors will shoot out. Only 3 times you can use the full Rainbow Twinkle Wish (My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure) *If opponents pick her up, Press A and she will grant you a wish (Like invincibility, growth, etc) She can only do this five times. If she gets tired, Opponents can use her like Mr. Saturn ??? (Garfield) *??? ??? (Mickey Mouse) *??? Shoop Da Woop Mask (Memes) *If opponents wear it, It's on their face. Press A to shoot a mini lazer. Charge to FIRE YOUR LAZOR!!! Magic Earmuffs (Winnie the Pooh) *If opponents wear it, They have the abbility to slide and run into opponents. Careful, If you throw it at an opponent, They will get the ability to. Barren O, Beefdip (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *It's quite similar to the Fireflower. Unless you charge it up, It lets out a big fire blaze. Throw it an an opponent, and you can control their actions Freddy Head (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Opponents wear it on top of their heads. Press A to put it on. It will sheild Opponent's attacks. Including grabs. But it can't sheild projectiles Giant Pencil (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Opponents can draw a Jellyfish that can shock opponents and draw mini Squidwards that can punch opponents in its way. After a while the pencil will break and the sharp end or the eraser can be used as battering items Nerf Gun (Nerf) *Use it to shoot suction bullets (Three times) if all three bullets are gone, You can use the lazer like Fox's neutral B Belieber Curse (Sh*t) *You throw a Justin Beiber head at the opponent and they get cursed/possessed by Justin Beiber. Opponents will act ridiculous by giggling, squealing and dancing around. The curse ends for 10 seconds, or if an opponent gets hit or sprayed with water. The head can be deflected. If it hits the player, they won't get cursed. They just get 1% damage Spell Book (Team Fortress 2) *Opponents can use it to cast spells. Like Robin's Neutral B in Smash 4. If the Spells are all out, then the book is throwable Retarded 64 (SMG4) *If you pick it up, You turn into a Mario 64 that's colored by the opponent's colors (Even copies the pallete swaps). There Neutral Attacks are replaced with these: YEAH TOAST, Telletubbie with a Crowbar, Ragdoll dancing, Goat Scream and SPAGHETTI!!! Frobscottle (BFG) *Opponents can drink it to restore Damage. Press Up and Opponents can rocket up with a Whizpop. 5 drinks only though Special Attack Jawbreaker (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *When you eat it, Your Special Attacks will be stronger (Even works on joke characters) Password Journal (Monster High) *Opponents can write in a gossip about the nearest opponent. The Journal will repeat what the opponent wrote and can stun an opponent near them. If it's on the floor, It will say a different gossip about an opponent which will stun an opponent where ever Shield Boomerang (Megaman Zero) *When held you can toss it like the Pre-existing Boomerang Item with the Attack button. When you hold down Shield, you can reflect incoming Projectiles regardless when there energy or Physical Gallery TWALIGHT SPORKLES BULLOON.PNG|Twinkling Balloon/TWALIGHT SPORKLE'S BULLOON Dazzling Amulet.png|Dazzling Amulet Crystal Rainbow Wand.png|Crystal Rainbow Wand Twinkle Wish.png|Twinkle Wish Shoop Da Woop Mask.png|Shoop Da Woop Mask Magic Earmuffs.png|Magic Earmuffs Barren O, Beefdip.png|Barron O, Beefdip Empty Freddy Fazbear Head.png|Freddy Head Giant Pencil.png|Giant Pencil Nerf Gun.png|Nerf Gun Beiber Curse.png|Belieber Curse Spell Book.png|Spell Book Retarded 64.png|Retarded 64 Frobscottle.png|Frobscottle Special Attack Jawbreaker.png|Special Attack Jawbreaker Password Journal.png|Password Journal Category:Items